Sara Sidle's New Lover
by Sara-Sidle-Willows
Summary: Sara is dating Grissom and finds out that the women she has been in love with for years actually loves her back.  My first attempt at a fanfiction. please leave me reviews so that I may improve my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Man, I've been a wreck ever since Grissom left. He left and didn't tell me he was leaving, until he was leaving. Is that what lovers are suppose to do? I don't think so. I've cried myself to sleep every night since he left. I can't take it anymore. I need help. Who can I trust to keep my relationship a secret? Not Warrick, or Nick, they won't understand me, and definitely not Greg; he has a thing for me. Catherine, she's a woman and can understand what I'm going through. I walk to her office and she is there.  
>"Catherine. Can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

"Sure what's up?" I walk in, close the door and sit down. "Woman to woman, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." I start "you are not going to believe me. Grissom…. and… I … am … are… in… a relationship."

"Wow that's great Sara."

"No it isn't. He didn't tell me about him leaving so it was a huge surprise. I can't stand it." Tears start to form in my eyes. "I can't really tell if he is in love with me because don't you think he would have told me he was leaving?" by now tears are dripping down my face and I try to hide it but Catherine has seen the tears and comes over to hug me.

"Grissom is just… Grissom" she says still holding me. "He doesn't know how things can affect people around him." I start to calm down and she sits in the seat next to me.

"I can't trust men anymore. First Hank and now Grissom. I think I'm going to have to end my relationship with Grissom."

"Why?"

"Just like you said about him not knowing how things he does affect people around him. He has hurt me too many times, in and not in a relationship. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll go back to women. At least they haven't hurt me this bad."

"Hey Sara. I understand you and what you are going though. I'm glad you came and told me instead of holding in your feelings and exploding later. The guys and I are going out tonight to get drinks. Do you want to come?"

"No… I'm going to go home and…"

"And what Sara cry yourself to sleep. No Sara. You let me in on your problem and I want to help you. I'm your problem now. Besides it will help your take you mind off of him. I'll be at you house at 7. Be ready."

"What ever but your going to have to drag me out of the house."

"Then I will."

"You know what Grissom never gave me? Sex. Too afraid to handle the consequences."

"Sara. Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Why?"

"If you want sex, I'm pretty good."

"I have had sex with a girl. I am Bi. Why do you ask? You like women too?"

"Yes. I'm Bi. How about I change what I said about tonight. We are going on a date. I have wanted you for so long. Have you never seen me stare at you a lot?"

"Well yea I have. You know I sort of wanted you too at some points. I've never known you were Bi so I was afraid. I have to get back to work now."

"Ok. Sara don't forget about tonight."

"Oh I will. I will totally forget," I say smiling at her. I walk out of the room and continue to work, forgetting about the pain Grissom has caused me.

I have been waiting to be with Catherine for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After talking to Catherine I felt a lot better and decided to call Grissom and end things with him now. The phone conversation went ok, he was understanding and still wished we could be together but got that he hurt me too many times and that I decided to move on. I finished with my work on the case I was currently working on and headed home to get ready for my date with Catherine. I put on jeans and a nice top and waited for Catherine. Right at seven she showed up and comes in to my apartment. I walk up to her and kiss her. Afraid I went too far, I step back. She steps at me and kisses me back. We then go to the car and meet up with Nick and Greg.

Warrick bailed out last minuet to be with his wife. We got drinks and talked about work. Catherine came up to me and pulled me on the dance floor.

I pretended I didn't want to go but she forced me. We danced and I looked over to the table, at Greg. He looked speechless and upset. I dance closer to Catherine and she comes closer to me. After the song Greg ran up to me to ask me to dance. I said no and went to get a drink. "Hey Sara and Catherine. You guys danced really well. You guys looked like you were a couple," Nick said. "Yeah it was really hot" Greg said. I smacked him, "Ouch" he said and then looked at me with a sad face and I just laughed at him. We sat at the table and talked, drank and danced and then Catherine took me home. She stayed and we kissed and talked.

When we noticed what time it was I didn't want her to drive, so I offered for her to stay over, since I had an extra bed. She said Lindsey was at a friend's house so it would be fine. Instead of her sleeping in the other bed, she decided to sleep with me. We cuddled in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got up next morning to find the bed empty. I was a little upset until I found a note on the dresser. **Went to pick up Lindsey from sleepover. Come over to my house for breakfast at 9, if you're up. You sleep like a log. –Cath p.s I may not be home yet so let yourself in with the key.** I looked at my clock and had to rush around to make it in time. I arrived at exactly 9. I rang the doorbell and no one answered, so I let myself in. I found another note. **HEY IF YOU GET THIS NOTE, THEN I GUESS I'M NOT HOME YET. I'LL BE THERE SOON. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME. –CATH **

I decided to go and sit down on the couch and waited for her.

Five minuets later she comes through the door with bags of food. "Sara, I didn't know you were coming over", said Lindsey as she runs over to me with food in her hands.

"Well, your wonderful mother invited me over." I turn and wink at Catherine. She winks back.

"Come on Lindsey, go put the food away and then you can go talk with Sara", says Catherine.

"Ok," she says and runs off. Catherine follows her and then comes back out.

"Hey Catherine. Thanks for inviting me over. It makes me feel loved. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No Sara, you're the guest."

"But I want to help. Isn't there anything, anything I could do to help you? I like to help."

"Well there is one… but I don't think your up for the challenge."

"What ever it is … bring it on."

"You get to help Lindsey with her homework."

"How is that a challenge?"

"Oh you'll see. You'll see." She laughs and goes into the kitchen to cook. "Lindsey come here."

Trying to help Lindsey with her homework was really easy. She did everything I told her to do. I don't know how Catherine thought it was hard. "Breakfast is ready Girls" Catherine calls. Lindsey and I go into the kitchen and my eyes burst open. She made a huge breakfast, and there is only a tiny bit of meat.

"Don't worry Sara, its not real meat."

"This is so nice of Catherine." I feel loved and cared for. I feel like family. We sat down to eat.

"Mommy are you and Sara dating?" Lindsey asked. Catherine starts to coughs so I decide to answer Lindsey.

"Lindsey to answer your question Catherine invited me over because we wanted to celebrate solving a cold case."

"Oh cool. I wish you guys were. I wouldn't mind. I like Sara helping me with my homework" Lindsey said.

Catherine looked at me and winked. I think she liked my lie. I for one wasn't read to tell Lindsey and I'm not sure if Catherine was ready yet either. "I don't know if I can be her girlfriend because she is in a relationship with someone else" Catherine lied. Out of nowhere the phone rang. Lindsey went off to get it, leaving the two alone. "Mom can I go over to Jen's house and then the mall?"

I turn to Catherine and smile hoping she will say yes. I want to hang with her more and talk to her.

"What time do you go and when will you be back?"

"12 to 5."

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes Sara and I finished it."

"Ok."

"Thanks Mom."

She goes off into the other room to talk. "So do you want to stay and have some fun?"

"Sure."

"Well… we can be with each other after I take Lindsey to her friends."

"How about I take her over, and pretend I'm going home. We could say you need to clean up and I was going home and its on the way anyways."

"Sure. Then we can talk when you get back."

"Hey Lindsey, get ready I'll take you to your friends house on my way home."

"Be ready in a sec," she yells. I turn to Catherine "I'll be back sweetie." I kiss her on the cheek and walk to the door. "Catherine, thank you for breakfast. Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you at work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsey and I walk out to my car and I drive to her friend's house. It's close to my home so after I drop her off, I go home to grab some items, something for Catherine and an overnight bag, in case I need one. You never know. I stopped at a flower shop to get some red roses.

When I got to her house, I hide the roses behind my back and ring the doorbell. I heard running and then there she was. I pull the flowers out and she has this look on her face I'll never forget. She had a mischief look on her face. She put the flowers on the table by the door, grabs me, pulls me in the house, slams the door, and pushes me against it kissing me senseless. I kiss her back. "Sara these flowers are lovely."

"I knew you would like them. I also have something else for you." I reach into my pocket and pull out a wrapped box. "I've wanted to give this to you as a Christmas present last year, but I chickened out." I feel my face starting to get red. "Here." I hand her the box. She unwraps the paper and then opened the leather box.

"Oh my Sara. You are amazing." Inside was a locket.

"Cath open it up."

"Wow a picture of Lindsey inside. Why is the other side empty?"

"I didn't have another picture of Lindsey."

"I don't want a picture of Lindsey in the other side, I want one of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to have my two favorite girls in my locket", she says as pulls me into a hug. I hug her back.

"Now we need to talk about Lindsey. What are you going to tell her?"

"Well I don't know yet. She seems ok of us dating. I'll come up with something later. Now come here sit with me. Lets get to know each other better."

She holds her hand out to me and I put my hand in hers. We walk over to the couch. She sits down and gestures for me to sit in between her legs. I sit down and she wraps her arms around me. She first starts talking about her college life and her job before being a CSI. I talk about Harvard and what I did before I moved to Vegas. Then she asks me the question I've been dreading. "Sara what was your family like?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sara what was your family like?"

"Can't we talk about yours first?"

"Why?"

"I want to hear about yours first."

"Fine. Sam Braun was my father and you already know my mother. They married and broke up. My mother raised me by her self. She was a dancer, like me. Now tell me yours."

"You sure you want to hear it because I don't want to lose you. Also you can't tell a soul. Not even Lindsey. Only one other person knows about it, Grissom. He knows why I go over the edge on abuse cases."

"Sara, I won't leave you. And I won't tell a soul."

"Ok." I break contact from her and sit on the other side of the couch.

"My life was very different from everyone else's. My… my Parents owned a bed and breakfast until I was seven. Then we moved into a house. I had a brother. When… when I was seven I found some cocaine under his bed. I didn't know what it was then, so I took it to my parents not realizing what would happen. He was fourteen and they sent him off to a rehab. I never saw him again. Now it gets bad. My… my father started to abuse my mother. He would abuse me too, only when my mother wasn't around. The yelling, fighting and many trips to the hospital, I thought was normal. I found out that wasn't the case when my mother killed my father. After that I was known as the girl whose father was stabbed to death." I stop tears flowing through my eyes now. I pull my legs up and hold onto myself. Catherine crawls over and holds onto me. "I never really knew what family was like. The foster homes I lived in were no better that's why I become a work-oholic, to help myself get out of the bad situations." I couldn't speak anymore and just cried. Catherine just held me and waited for me to calm down.

"Sweetie, now that I know your past, it doesn't make me want to leave you. It me makes want to stay with you and help you out. You're not going home your staying here tonight." We just sit there for a while, and I try to calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One year later:

"Do you Sara Sidle take Catherine Willows to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Catherine Willows take Sara Sidle to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your wife."

I reach out to Catherine and cup her face. I lean in and gently place a kiss on her lips. The room bursts out in cheers. I look over to our colleagues and see them all smiling and Greg giving me the thumbs up mouthing, "that was hot" to me. Even Grissom is smiling.

I look back to Catherine with an evil smile on my face. She looks at me confused for a second until I reach for her pick her up and carry the love of my life out of the church while all our friends cheer for us.


End file.
